lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Medizinisches Personal
Bei LOST sind viele Ärzte und andere medizinische Mitarbeiter zu sehen. St. Sebastian Krankenhaus Dr. Jack Shephard * Jack Shephard ist ein Arzt und eine Führungsperson der Mittelteil Überlebenden. Er hat einen Kontrollzwang und ihm fällt es schwer, mit Situationen zu Recht zu kommen, die er nicht hinbekommt. Jedoch sind es diese Eigenschaften, die es ihm erlauben, in Krisensituationen den Überblick zu behalten. *Als sein Vater unter Alkoholeinfluss eine Patientin operiert und somit den Tod dieser jungen Frau verursacht, deckt Jack seinen Vater zuerst, indem er bei der gerichtlichen Untersuchung lügt. Später ändert er seine Aussage, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass die Frau zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes schwanger war. Dr. Christian Shephard * Christian Shephard ist der Oberarzt der Chirurgie im St. Sebastian Krankenhaus, in dem auch Jack arbeitet. * Er lehnt es ab, Angelo Busoni zu operieren. * Er operiert eine Patientin unter Alkoholeinfluss und verursacht dadurch unbeabsichtigt ihren Tod. * Er verliert seine Berechtigung als Arzt, nachdem Jack angezeigt hat, dass er unter Alkoholeinfluss operiert hat. Anästhesisten * Der erste Anästhesist befindet sich bei der Operation, die Jack an Beth durchführt, im Operationssaal. ( ) * Ein anderer Anästhesist ist bei Jacks Operation an Sarah im St. Sebastian Krankenhaus dabei. ( ) Krankenschwester * Die Krankenschwester arbeitet in der chirurgischen Station. * Sie versorgt Locke nach seiner Nierenoperation. ( ) * Sie arbeitet mit Jack Shephard zusammen. ( ) Zweite Krankenschwester * Diese Krankenschwester taucht in der Serie nicht auf, doch sie sollte diejenige sein, die Sabrina Carlyle fragt, ob sie und Shannon den verstorbenen Adam Rutherford sehen möchten. Arzt * Der Arzt informiert Shannon und Sabrina, dass Adam Rutherford gestorben ist. Andrea * Andrea ist eine Assistenzärztin aus . Ärztin * Diese Ärztin behandelt Jacks Kopfverletzung. Dr. Rob Hamill * Dr. Rob Hamill behandelt Mrs. Arlen und ist Chef der Chirurgie. Dr. Gary Nadler * Dr. Gary Nadler wird in erwähnt. Er soll die Operation an Mrs. Arlen durchführen. Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa Dr. Brooks * Dr. Brooks ist Hurleys Arzt in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa. * Er ist ein Psychiater. Dr. Curtis *Dr. Curtis arbeite in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa. * Er erkennt seinen ehemaligen Patienten Hurley wieder. Krankenschwester Susie Lazenby *Krankenschwester Lazenby arbeitet in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa. **Sie arbeitet mit Dr. Brooks zusammen. **Sie gibt Hurley seine Pillen. **Sie gibt Libby ihre Pillen. Krankenschwester *Die Krankenschwester streitet sich mit Hurley, als er versucht, Leonard zu besuchen. Dr. Stillman *Dr. Stillman war Hurleys Arzt in Santa Rosa nach seiner Rückkehr von der Insel. Die Anderen Ethan Rom *Ben sagt, Ethan sei ein guter Chirurg. *Ethan operiert Sabine und schafft es nicht, ihr das Leben zu retten. Goodwin *Goodwin operiert Sabine. Mikhail Bakunin *Mikhail näht Sayids Arm zusammen. *Später erklärt Mikhail, dass er ein Feldarzt in der Armee war und behandelt Naomis Wunde im Tausch für seine Freiheit. Ivan *Ivan assistiert Jack bei Bens Operation. Miami Central University Medical Research Laboratory Juliet Burke *Juliet arbeitet als Reproduktionsmedizinerin. Sie testet das Fruchtbarkeitsmittel A4993-E3 mit erfolgreichen Ergebnissen an ihrer Schwester Rachel. Edmung Burke *Edmund Burke ist Juliets Boss und Ex-Mann. Sherry *Sherry arbeitet als Forschungsassistentin. Sie wird von Edmund Burke eingestellt. Kahana Ray ''' *Ray ist der Arzt der Kahana. Verschiedene '''Dr. Tom Brennan *Tom Brennan ist Kates Kindheitsliebe. *Facharzt für Innere Medizin im St. Francis Krankenhaus (Iowa). Dr. Ian McVay *Dr. Ian McVay ist ein Leichenbestatter. **Er ist der Arzt, der versucht hat, eine Autopsie an Charlotte Malkin durchzuführen, nachdem sie "gestorben" ist. Mr. Eko kontaktiert ihn im Zuge seiner Nachforschungen über das Malkin Wunder. **Dr. McVay behauptet, dass Charlotte nie wirklich gestorben ist und spielt Eko eine Aufnahme von der fehlgeschlagenen Autopsie vor, die beendet wurde, als Charlotte wieder auferstanden ist. Eko hört sich die Aufnahme an und verlässt Dr. McVay, um nach weiteren Beweisen zu suchen. Dr. Je-Guy Kim *Dr. Kim ist der Reproduktionsmediziner, den Sun und Jin in einer Rückblende aufsuchen, als sie versuchen, ein Kind zu bekommen. **Dr. Kim ist scheinbar der Überbringer der schlechten Nachrichten, dass Sun keine Kinder bekommen kann, doch er gibt später zu, dass er gelogen hat und es Jin ist, der unfruchtbar ist. Dr. Kim hatte Angst davor, was Jin tun würde, wenn er die Wahrheit wüsste. Matthew Reed *Matthew Reed ist ein Berater des LAPD. *Er erklärt Ana-Lucia für gesund, sodass sie an die Arbeit zurückkehren kann. Christian Shephards Pathologe *Der Pathologe ist die Person, die Jack erzählt, dass sein Vater gestorben ist. Angestellte der Stab-Station *Die Bewohner des Stabs scheinen einige gut ausgebildete Geburtshelfer unter sich zu haben. **Vor den Ereignissen in scheinen sie auch moderne Entbindungsausstattung gehabt zu haben. Michaels Krankenschwester *Michaels Krankenschwester unterhält sich mit Michael über Kinder und erzählt ihm einen Witz ("Was ist ganzflächig schwarz, weiß und rot?" - "Ein Pinguin mit einem Sonnenbrand."). Leichenschauhaus Angestellter *Der Angestellte des Leichenschauhauses befindet sich in Miami und bittet Juliet Papiere zu unterschreiben, die mit dem Leichnam ihres ehemaligen Ehemanns zu tun haben. Dr. Woodruff *Dr. Woodruff ist der Arzt von Claires Mutter, nachdem sie an einem Autounfall beteiligt war. Arzt in der Notaufnahme *Der Arzt in der Notaufnahme befindet sich in dem Krankenhaus, in das Claire und ihre Mutter nach dem Autounfall gehen. Bernard *Bernard arbeitet vor dem Absturz als Zahnarzt. *Dr. Bae assisted Sun-Hwa Kwon's delivery of Ji Yeon Kwon at Choogdong Hospital in 2005. *Libby trained as a young medical student before dropping out in her first year, undertaking practice to become a clinical psychologist instead. * The ER doctor who helped Emily Annabeth Locke deliver John * Krankenschwester in der Notaufnahme * Dr. Miller called over the P.A. in * The physical therapist at the Delerue Center for Rehabilitation who treated Locke for the injuries he sustained in his fall. * After taking a look at Jack's ankle, Desmond reveals that he was almost a doctor. * Efren Salonga who helped with the delivery of Charlie Hume * Hajer the Tunisian doctor who set Locke's his leg, after Locke passed from the Orchid (2004) into the Tunisian Sahara (2007). * The DHARMA Initiative doctor called on to inspect a pregnant Amy. * Rosie and Debra are DHARMA Initiative nurses. * E.R. Doctor at Marina Medical Center Long Beach * E.R. Nurse at Marina Medical Center Long Beach * Paramedic at Marina Medical Center Long Beach * Krankenschwester * Margaret * Ethan Goodspeed * Arzt * Kim Kondracki * Arzt von Teneriffa, der versehentlich von Ricardo Alpert getötet wurde * Ärztin * Krankenschwester * Krankenschwester Tyra * MRT-Techniker * Simon Holt * Rettungssanitäter 2 * Chirurgin * Krankenschwester * Krankenpfleger * Juliet Carlson * Krankenschwester Aus der Lost Experience Dr. Thomas Mittelwerk *Thomas Mittelwerk erbt die Führungsposition in der Hanso Foundation von Alvar Hanso. **Sein Doktortitel ist fraglich. Dr. Armand Zander *Dr. Armand Zander ist der Leiter des Vik Instituts. Er ist auf Psychiatrie spezialisiert. *Er weiß von einer geheimen Station im Untergrund, in der sie die Valenzetti Gleichung von autistischen Savants und Mathematikern immer und immer wieder durchrechnen lassen. *Er verschwindet kurz nach seinem Treffen mit Rachel Blake. Dr. Hackett *Dr. Hackett arbeitet im Engineering Development Center. Dr. Amy Hoanle *Sie wird im Captown Inquirer erwähnt. Der Artikel handelt davon, dass sie in einem südafrikanischen Hanso Krankenhaus arbeitet, das in einem illegalen Organskandal verwickelt ist. Dr. Eliza Vasquez *Ärztin, die Alvar Hanso nach seinem Herzinfarkt in seiner Villa in Narvik behandelt. *Nimmt ihm ohne seine Zustimmung Blut ab, als er bewusstlos ist. *Ist sehr besorgt über die Blutergebnisse und versucht ohne Erfolg in mehrmals per E-Mail zu kontaktieren. Dr. Kini *Leiter des Projekt Sumo Dr. Perez *Ebenfalls in Projekt Sumo verwickelt. Krankenschwester "Sophia" *Ehemalige Krankenschwester von Mittelwerk. Rachel Blake versucht, sie zu überzeugen, ihre Informantin zu werden, doch sie hat nicht genug Geld, um sie zu überzeugen, ihr sämtliche Informationen zu geben. Cast und Crew Einige der Personen, die an der Produktion von Lost mitwirken, sind im wahren Leben medizinisches Personal: *Steven Labrash *Mark Stitham en:Medical personnel Kategorie:Listen